Chesapeake Ripper and The Midnight Cannibal Carver
by Forsaken Wolf C.A
Summary: Will has MPD and is The Midnight Cannibal Carver who has set his sight on The Chesapeake Ripper.


Chesapeake Ripper and The Midnight Cannibal Carver

**Will Graham: **Criminal Profiler and a hunter of serial killers who has a unique ability he uses to identify and understand the killers he tracks. Will lives in a farm house in Wolf Trap, Virginia.

Where he shares his residence with his dogs. Originally retired and teaching forensic classes for the FBI. He was forced back into the field by Jack Crawford who is obsessed with the Chesapeake Ripper and works alongside Hannibal Lecter to track down serial killers.

Will has a unique ability psychological ability that he uses that he refers to interpreting the evidence. In reality, he is able to assume the state of mind of a murderer has after visiting the crime scene and recreates the thinking and actions with himself as the killer. In order to understand more about them, unfortunately the ability to do this shows profound risk to his psyche and can lead to psychological issues who is a former homicide detective who lost his job due to him not being able to use his gun when necessary. Therefore, he teaches at the FBI college. He has a spilt personality who is nicknamed The Midnight Cannibal Carver who lurks hidden in Will's subconsciousness mind and whispers to Will to help repair Will's man before it is damaged beyond repair as he sets eyes on Hannibal who he realises is The Chesapeake Ripper who he lusts after as a worthy partner. He is a Cannibal and has secret talents that Jack Crawford and will soon become aware of as Will is slowly fading cracking with the pressure and insanity as The Midnight Cannibal Carver is rising to the surface.

Chapter 1: This is how to destroy an angel

The Midnight Cannibal Carver smirked at the mangled corpse of his beautiful piece of art that he had left for Jack Crawford to torment himself over as he carved his mark onto the young woman's body. He had enough listening to the beautiful screams that the woman had made as he sliced into her flesh and dissected her taking the organs he wanted as he watched with a sadistic smile as blood poured from her mouth. She was still alive as he smirked as he saw the fear and pain in her pretty blue eyes remembering him of Abigail Hobbs. "Just another little lamb to the slaughter. I think I will make a nice kidney and heart pie out of you. This is my design".

He then slit her throat and made sure her body was almost unrecognisable and then licked her blood of his black thick gloves and grinned with an insane glint in his eyes as he felt Will struggling to come back to the surface. He cleaned himself up and then made sure that the crime scene was evidence free and left as he went over to his manor that was out in an isolated area were their were no neighbours her miles around and was surrounded by arches of woodland near by a crystal clear lake were his father used to take him fishing as a child.

He drove two hours to his home and made his dinner and smelled the aroma of mouth watering scents that lingered around his kitchen as he place the remains of his ingredients in the cellar which was a built in fridge were he would store his victims and expensive bottles of wine. He remembered it was the Doc's birthday and picked up an expensive bottle of wine from Hannibal home country that was over two hundred years old and was worth an easily ten thousand.

He showered and made sure that blood no longer lingered on his body as the Doc at an amazing sense of smell and would detect the smallest drop of blood on him. He put some aftershave on and smirked in the mirror and then drove back to Wolf Trap as his beloved dogs looked eager to see him as he scratched behind their ears and then fed them some human sausage. Then walked up to bed and got changed and fell asleep happily and peaceful for once as Will returned to the front of his mind and felt sick and disgusted with himself.

He woke up at 4 o'clock and was violently sick after he remembered consuming the young woman's heart and kidneys. He was guilt ridden at what his darker side had done and was trying to pick up the pieces of his broken mind. He realised years ago that he was a monster and knew it was only a matter of time before The Midnight Cannibal Carver struck again to feed his blood lust and cravings for human flesh. Once a flesh eater always a flesh eater and he was a little afraid that he was starting to give him to his hungry for that sort of meat. But he couldn't help it Hannibal was shoving it down his throat and so was The Midnight Cannibal Carver. He knew the first time he ate at 's that he was consuming human flesh and the only thing that kept him eating the food Hannibal prepared was The Midnight Cannibal Carver who forced him to eat every least bit on the plate and he hated to admit it but he enjoyed Hannibal and The Midnight Cannibal Carver's food they forced him to eat.

He took off his clothes and sat in the shower with the cold water running over his body to punish himself for allowing The Midnight Cannibal Carver to come out. He touched his arms that were heavily scarred from his teenage years with his denial and self loathing he hated himself and wished he could just disappear.

He turned back to bed and had just closed his eyes when he was suddenly alerted to his phone ringing. He groaned and answered "Hello?" He said with sleep still in his voice.

Jack answered "Will there's been another murder I believe it was The Chesapeake Ripper. Were you still asleep?. has kindly accepted to come along with you. He'll pick you up within the next half an hour. Prepare yourself this one is partiality gruesome. Several of the officers contaminated the crime scene at the sight of the woman".

Will replied "Then it's good will be their also. See you there Jack" He yawned.

Jack asked "Will have you been having nightmares again?".

Will rolled his eyes "I always have nightmares Jack. You know what looking at this does". He hung up and then got changed when he heard knocking on his door and walked down stairs as his beloved dogs started barking at Hannibal who stood patiently on the other side of the door.

Will opened the door and greeted Hannibal who had breakfast in two tub containers ready for them to eat. His stomach churned at the thought of eating more human flesh and asked concern hinting his voice "William are you feel well?. You look dreadfully pale this morning. If you are unwell then I can tell Jack that you are not able to attend".

Will shook his head "I'm fine. Just tired that's didn't get much sleep last night. Besides I doubt Jack would care if I was unwell or not I would see be forced to take this case. We both know Jack has become obsessed with The Chesapeake Ripper I am only a tool to him".

Hannibal nodded as he stepped in and plated up his dishes and smiled as Will had taken his advice and had purchase a better brand of Aftershave but was surprise that Will would spend that much on that brand of aftershave when he used to use cheap aftershave with a ship on it that burned his sensitive nostrils. Unless Will was trying to impress someone.

"I see you've taken my advice Will and purchase a better taste in aftershave. I find myself wondering who you are trying to impress?". He said politely.

The Midnight Cannibal Carver flashed the Doc a wolfish grin his eyes looked at his own that showed calculating and hidden danger as he peered into Hannibal gorgeous blue eyes that showed curiosity and the same hidden danger as Will came back and looked away.

Hannibal leaned closer "I see you are improving. That you can look at me in the eyes when only yesterday you weren't able to this person must be important and special to you to bring such positive changes within yourself?".

Will blushed a deep red as a The Midnight Cannibal Carver whispered "It is you my majestic stag and I have set my sights on you. Soon our little doe will become the predator and you will become the prey".

He cough "Maybe their is someone that I have set my sights one. But I doubt I will ever anything will ever come out of it".He sighed

was curious "Why not Will?".

Will frowned "We are the same".

used his napkin to clean his face "Then what is the problem with seek an companion?".

Will shrugged "Because a part of me is in love and it causes me pain to know he cannot see me. When I can see him for who he truly is. But he can't do the same because I won't allow myself to become what he desires me to be. We are the opposite side of the same coin and we have unknowingly dragged each other into our worlds that we keep hidden from everyone even sometimes ourselves. I've never felt this way for anyone but I have no choice but to hide my heart from him when he has already ripped it out of my chest and stolen it".

Hannibal felt extremely jealous that someone else owned Will's heart and couldn't wait to kill the man who stole his Will's heart and then steal it for himself. He asked "Who is this man who has stolen your heart William?".

Will shivered as he detected the possessiveness and jealous in Hannibal's voice "I can't tell you. I would if you didn't know the person I speak of and I know about patient confidential and it's not that I don't trust you it's just I'm not ready to accept how I feel about him yet and I kind of in denial".

Hannibal smiled but Will knew that he wasn't in the least bit happy with his answer they finished eating and were off to the crime scene to see The Midnight Cannibal Carver's design.

When they arrived the Victim's body had been cut open and her innards lay all over the warehouse with her hanging by the neck in a white dress with golden blond locks of hair covering her elegant horror stricken face well what was left of it. She looked like an angel to Hannibal as Jack let them through the yellow tape that had cordoned off with crime scene tape. As the reporters were dying to find information about the murder if this was another victim of either the Copy Cat or The Chesapeake Ripper which Will knew it wasn't.

He used his abilities to see what his other half had done even know he already knew why he had chosen the woman and spoke.

"I find her alone scared like a little doe lost in the world. I approached her silently watching her from a slight distance like a predator ready to pounce and claim his prey.

She was no match for me as I dragged her to into the warehouse a perfect place to slaughter her. The screams she make were beautiful as I dissected her alive taking precious ingredients not wasting a thing that could be used from her remains. She's scared I see it in her eyes as I carve my mark into her flawless flesh so everyone will know that she was mine.

A demon disguised as an angel I picked her out from a crowd. I met her once and she was rude.

I hate the rude and devour them. This is my design".

The officers who over heard Will were sick as he described in detail at what his other half did to the woman.

Jack asked "Do you think this is the work of the Copy Cat or Chesapeake Ripper?".

Will was very pale and looked ready to collapse "It is possible but I doubt it Jack I believe you've got another Chesapeake Ripper in the making. He is very similar to him and the Copy Cat. He is insane but is very intelligent and will not be easily caught. He is fixated with the Chesapeake because he can see him for who he truly is and possibly the identity of who he is.

He eats his victims he sees them as prey and he is the predator. He wasn't always like this he has been gradually being different for a while becoming someone else. He doesn't know who he is anymore. I don't think this is his first victim nor his last. He is scare of becoming a monster but can no longer deny who he is. That within him their is a monster that has been hiding. He pretends to be an angel like this woman when in reality he is a demon a monster just like The Chesapeake Ripper.

He has psychopathic tendencies I suspect but he isn't a true psychopath like the Chesapeake Ripper.

This man is dangerous not only to others but himself and if he didn't kill those around him he would most likely take his own life because of his insanity.

He likes killing he makes him feel alive instead of fading from the world he is addicted to the thrill of murdering and he will make us see him for who he truly is".

Jack kicked his car in frustration "Every time we catch them someone else worse takes their place".

Hannibal strolled over "What would you call this ?".

Will looked to the ground and took a deep breath to calm himself "The Midnight Cannibal Carver".

The reporters heard this and wrote the name down as they christened the new killer The Midnight Cannibal Carver".

Will needed to get some air away from the reporters and Jack and sat in his car with his eyes closed when he groaned as Hannibal knocked his car window "Will are you alright?".

"I'm fine," Will drawing a breath as he leant back in his seat as his hands scrubbed at his face "I just..." he started but couldn't finish as Hannibal answered "You have a weak stomach for such things".

Will nodded "You could say that" He murmured, pulling his jacket tighter around himself as a silence fell between them and Will felt the need to speak "Are you still having a Birthday dinner at yours tonight?".

Hannibal smiled "Indeed Will I expect you at my home at not later than 7 o'clock. Jack, Abigail and Alana are attending. Don't worry yourself about buying me a gift Will. I don't expect anything from my friends".

Will nodded "Well...I've kinda got you something special. He is my gift to you and I will ask that you accept it before hand or I shall be offended if you don't and consider it rude".

Hannibal raised an eyebrow "Hmm I wouldn't want to be rude to a friend. I shall accept you're gift Will what ever it is. Thank you for going to the trouble in purchasing me a present".

Will grinned cunningly "You won't believe what I brought you. It isn't what you would of ever expected me to get you in a million years Hannibal and I hope you enjoy it".

Hannibal was now very interested in what Will had gotten home and was eager to open his gift.

Will decided to drive to his other home which belonged to The Midnight Cannibal Carver who sniggered "I think our little stag is eager to receive his gift. I will look forward in see his reaction for once he will lose his composure and you will we see our prey as I see him".

Will went into his wardrobe and picked out an Italian black suit with a red handkerchief that was tailor made and blood red tie. He styled his hand and put some exotic perfume on that was masculine and smelt and looked irresistible and very handsome with a touch of darkness around him.

He then purchased a case for a hand crafted dagger that he had made himself with a strong stainless steel blade which was a rare gift as it was engraved with Hannibal's name in it. The blade could cut through muscle and bone and it's handle was designed for a hunter.

He quickly fed his dogs and made his way to Hannibal's home and discovered it was ten minutes past seven he hoped Hannibal would forgive him for his rudeness. He parked his car in Hannibal's drive and place the gifts in his suit and knocked on the door.

Abigail opened it and her eyes widened in shock and squealed "Will?!".

Everyone came running to see why Abigail had squealed as they saw Will who looked handsome in an expansive suit looking extremely charming causing Alana to fan herself and Hannibal to lick his lips at the sight that greeted him.

Jack asked "Will...you look very nice tonight what's with the look?".

Will smiled "Hello Jack. I wanted to look nice for Han...tonight to celebrate 's birthday".

Alana sputtered "Will you look amazing I wouldn't of recognised you. That suit must of cost a fortune!".

Will shrugged and walked in and then smiled "Do you wish to open you're presents?".

Hannibal looked surprised his eyes never leaving Will's body "Presents?".

Will grinned "Remember your promise Hannibal. I don't care how much it cost. You will accept them".

Hannibal nodded "Of course Will".

Will gave Hannibal the case which he opened carefully and his eyes lit up in shock as he lost his composure as he took the dagger out of the encase and ran his finger across the sharp blade and wasn't disappointed. "Will this is hand crafted and engraved with my name on it you shouldn't have done this. It is beautifully make with care and perfection". He said softly.

Abigail asked curiosity "Why did you decide to purchase such a gift it is so unique and personal?".

Will tilted his head "Ah Abigail that's the thing I didn't purchase it I crafted the dagger myself. My father taught me when I was a child have to made them when he would take me fishing to gut the fish. He would also bring home dead animals and would stuff them and sell them for a hobby. I decided to give Hannibal something that only I could give him and that they would never be another like it. Plus I know Hannibal likes the odd hunt and he can use it when he goes hunting he can cut through muscle and bone like butter".

Hannibal looked up at Will and touched it lightly "You made this...I don't know what to say?".

Will grinned "I knew you'd like it. Now do you want the other?".

Hannibal was trying to re-gain composure and nodded as Will took out a wooden box that was made to store wine. Will handed the box to Hannibal and watched in delight as everyone gasped and Hannibal looked ready to smother him in kisses as he took the bottle of wine out make from his home country he had loss all composure the bottle was at least two hundred years old and was ten thousand pounds a bottle.

Hannibal was speechless "Will-I..I don't know what to say..how could you afford this I can't possible accept this it is at least ten thousand pounds a bottle".

Will rolled his eyes and folded his arms "We've discuss this you would be awfully rude to reject my gift and to how I could afford this I have a rather large inheritance from my father when he passed away. I don't need to ever worry about money as I am a wealthy person but I'm not one to show off or buy material possessions. Money doesn't matter to me how do you think I can look after my dogs?".

He sniffed "I smell something delicious cooking. I'm starving I look forward to eating at your table Hannibal".

The Midnight Cannibal Carver came out more and did something that made everyone forget how to breath or speak as he walked over to Hannibal and then kissed him lightly on the cheek and whispered in Hannibal ear "Harry Birthday doc". As he walked into the dining room.

Abigail blushed "D-Did Will Graham the shy and awkward man we all know just work up the courage to kiss Hannibal Lecter?".

Alana was also red and nodded "What ever you are doing in helping Will. I must say it is a success his confidence has improved and he is like a completely changed person. I find myself curious how you did it ?".

Hannibal blinked "It has nothing to do with me Alana. This is all Will who ever he is trying to impress they are bringing out a new side to Will".

Jack choked on his class of wine and said " I believe Will is trying to impress you by his behaviour and the way he looks at you I would say he is in love with you. The evidence this in your hands he went to all that trouble to make that dagger for you are put so much care into crafting it and then the bottle of wine is from your home country is it not. He cares for you. Look at have he dressed up all smart for you".

Hannibal's eyes widened "Me?. You can't seriously believe William has fallen in love we me. I am his psychiatrist".

Alana giggled "Not officially ".

Abigail whispered to Hannibal"I wonder why Will never mentioned he was wealthy or about his father. There's something wrong with him he is different in a good way but his sudden change shouldn't have been so sudden. He's whole personality isn't Will Graham I think you should keep an eye on him something is serious wrong I just know it. And I also agree with Jack I think Will loves you in a different way you think".

Hannibal walked into the dining room to see Will watching him with the eyes of a Predator. Abigail was on to something this behaviour that Will was displaying wasn't his own. He could have MPD but it was too early to diagnose. He this was some form of spilt personality then he could get used to this new Will. This was the kind of man he could work with and have as a companion to mould into his design.

After their meal everyone was too drunk to drive so were invited to stay in the guest room later that night. Will was having a nightmare and screamed loud enough to wake the others.

Jack reached for his gun as he heard screams of pain coming from Will's room as Alana rushed out with her robe on followed by a concerned Abigail and Hannibal who rushed into Will's room to find Will out of his bed and the screaming ceased as he heard sobbing in the wardrobe he opened it as the others walked into the room to see Hannibal crouched beside a trembling Will sobbing into himself with his head buried in his knees.

Hannibal touched Will's shoulder which was a mistake as Will cower and pleaded "I'm so please don't hurt me!. I'll be good I want be a freak anymore I swear it's cold and dark. I'm so hungry please let me out!".

Alana covered her mouth with her hand in horror as Abigail had tears running down her face.

Jack looked furious at the child like plead that came from Will's mouth.

Hannibal spoke softly "Will wake up it's only a dream. No one is going to hurt you. Open your eyes you're save here". He said soothingly.

Will eyes snapped open he looked around confused "What am I doing in the wardore Hannibal?. Why is Abigail crying has something happened?. Alana what's wrong you look to be in shock".

Hannibal shook his head "You don't remember do you Will. Do you remember where you are?. It 1:30".

Will took a breath to calm himself "My name is Will Graham and I am in Baltimore, Maryland in your home".

Alana asked "You never told me your were abused Will". She said heartbroken

Will looked at her like she had grown a second head "Excuse me?. I was not abused. I have a good childhood...Why are you all here looking at me like I am about to break into a thousand pieces!" He said defensively.

Hannibal smiled "Come on Will lets get you back to bed. Igorne 's rudeness".

Will nodded sleepily and yawned as he got back into back and Jack ushered everyone out and closed the door.

Will looked at Hannibal nervously as he walked around the other side of the bed and moved the covers "What are you doing?".

Hannibal answered honestly with a firmly in his voice "I will be spending the night with you to make sure you don't go sleepwalking or have any more nightmares and end up hurting yourself".

Will looked ready to protested but was too tired and fell back to sleep earlier the next morning Will rolled up and his t-shirt rolled up showing his scarred back as Hannibal woke up and rubbed his eyes he looked in anger at the scarred back as he touched them lightly and whispered "He's lucky he is already dead or he would be served up on a plate for harming what's mine".

Jack nodded the door lightly and then opened it without waiting for a response and his eyes narrowed at the sight of Will's back as he walked out and slammed the door causing him to up and roll onto Hannibal and lay on top of him was his head on Hannibal chest. He sighed and whispered gently "One day you will be mine".


End file.
